


Kids and Candy

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a sap, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, married sterek, stiles wants his kids candy, they go trick or treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: The one where they go trick or treating, there's lots of candy involved, and Derek is a big sap who loves his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so please let me know if you spot any mistakes!

“Daddy, when are we going tricky treating?” Claudia asked as she looked up at Stiles. 

“Honey, it’s called trick or treating. And soon. Well as soon as Papa finishes getting your brother dressed. 

“Papa! Shawn! Let’s gooooooooo,” Claudia yelled as she jumped up and down by the door. 

“We’re coming baby,” Derek responded as he walked down the stairs with their son in his arms.

Stiles smiled. Claudia had been talking about going as a chocolate chip cookie for months. He wasn’t sure what inspired his daughter to go as a piece of food but he didn’t mind. It was better than having to go out and buy her an expensive princess dress again. He dressed her in brown leggings and a brown sweater with black accessories and a cookie hat. She inherited his moles and it made her look like she had chocolate chips on her face anyways. 

He looked up at his husband and son and his smile only grew bigger. 

Derek went as a werewolf for the 5th year in a row. At first Stiles was annoyed that Derek wasn’t putting any effort into a costume but he did love when Derek was wolfed out so who was he to complain. 

In Derek’s arms was their beautiful little boy dressed as a pumpkin. He thought it was kinda cliché that all little babies were dressed as pumpkins but his kid did look pretty damn cute. 

They grabbed their keys are made their way out. Stiles figured they’d do about 5 streets in the neighborhood and call it a night. Claudia was still young and she was bound to get tired soon. Shawn on the other hand was 7 months old and didn’t even realize what was going on. 

They walked down the street; stopping at the first few houses they saw with the lights on. 

Stiles walked up to the door with Claudia as she excitedly rang the doorbell. An elderly lady answered the door, a smile on her face as she looked at Claudia  
“Tricky treat!” Claudia all but yelled at the lady. 

The lady just laughed as she turned to get her bowl of candy. 

“Well hello there young lady. What are you? A chocolate chip cookie?”

Stiles watched as his daughter’s face lit up. 

“Yeah I am!”

“Well that’s wonderful. And how cool, your dad is dressed as a police man.”

“That’s just his work uniform, Daddy’s a police man and he works with grandpa but I don’t think daddy had time to find a real costume this year so he’s dressed like that.”

Stiles felt his face go red and his daughter talked. 

“Well how lovely. Here’s some candy for you,” She said as she dropped a couple pieces of candy in Claudia’s pumpkin shaped container. 

“Thank you miss!” she called as she skipped back down the driveway. 

“Papa she knew I was a chocolate chip cookie! And I got candy!”

“That’s great baby. Want me to take you to the next house?” Derek asked.

“Yes please.”

Stiles leaned over to grab Shawn from Derek’s arms. 

“Hey there lil man. Enjoying tonight?”

Stiles got a few gurgles and a smile from Shawn in response. 

“Yeah, same buddy. I can’t wait to go home and dig through your sister’s bag and get some candy.”

At that, Derek turned around and gave Stiles a look. A look that most definitely said that he shouldn’t be excited about stealing candy from their kid. 

Stiles shrugged and went back to playing with Shawn. 

They hit close to 30 houses before Claudia was complaining she was tired. 

“Are you sure you’re done honey?” Stiles asked. “Because if you are, that’s it. No more candy okay? We’ll take what we have and go home.”

Claudia nodded and raised her arms up, waiting for Derek to pick her up for the walk home. 

“You only asked her that because you want more candy, don’t you Stiles?” Derek asked with a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah. I mean c’mon. She’s only 5 she isn’t gonna realize how much candy she actually got. Plus, she’s 5. She doesn’t need this much sugar. Her dads on the other hand, we can take all we want.”

“Good lord I married a large man-child didn’t l?” Derek sighed, no real heat behind his words. 

“Yes, yes you did.”

When they got home Stiles and Derek put their kids to bed, grabbed the basket of candy and made their way to the kitchen. 

Derek did a quick scan through the candy to make sure nothing smelled tampered with. They lived in a good neighborhood but you could never be too careful. 

Once he deemed all the candy good, the two of them started to separate the candy so each type of candy was in its own pile. 

“Der babe, look at this. There’s like 10 pieces of Reese’s in here!”

“Stiles you know those are Claudia’s favorite candy.”

“Yeah but Der...I want them. I’ll leave her like, 3 of them. And the rest can be mine,” Stiles batted his eyelashes at his husband. 

“No Stiles. Leave the Reese’s for her. You can have all the taffy candy that she can’t have. Or take the sour candy.”

Stiles huffed as he put the Reese’s back in the basket and took the sour candy for himself. 

“You’re no fun.”

“And you’re an adult who wants to take his kid’s Halloween candy.”

Stiles threw a candy wrapper at Derek and angrily stuffed his face full of Sour Patch Kids. 

The next day when Stiles was packing Claudia’s lunch he went to the pantry and grabbed some candy to stick in her lunchbox. He could already see the giant smile on her face when she would open her lunchbox at school and find 2 Reese’s in there. 

That was enough for him to not want them anymore. He finished up her lunch set it on the table as he went upstairs to check on her. 

‘Clauds honey, what are you doing?” he asked. She was holding something behind her back, a smile on her face. 

“Papa said that the day after Halloween I could give this to you.”

Stiles’ heart melted as she pulled out a giant bag of Reese’s from behind her. 

“You- he, what?”

“Papa said that you like these a lot and I said I would share mine with you but Papa said you deserved your bag because he loves you,” she said. 

Stiles stood in the middle of his daughter’s room, dumbfounded. His husband was a big fucking sap. 

“Thanks baby. Why don’t we head downstairs you need to eat breakfast soon so we can get you on the bus.”

He followed his daughter downstairs and poured her a bowl of cereal. He watched her munch away on her breakfast, grabbing her lunch and stuffing it in her backpack for her. 

“Ok I’m ready let’s go to the bus stop now daddy.”

Stiles slipped on a jacket and his shoes before heading outside. He held Claudia’s hand as they walked down the street to the stop sign where the bus would pick her up in 5 minutes. 

Stiles made small talk with a few of the other parents before watching Claudia get on the bus. 

The entire time all Stiles could think about was Derek and that damn bag of candy. He knew his husband loved him and he told him that often but there was something so innocently sweet about the candy that has Stiles’ heart bursting with love. 

Stiles got back home, heading upstairs to find his husband. 

He followed Derek’s voice and found him in the nursery. 

Derek was sitting on the floor with Shawn in front of him as the two of them played with building blocks. 

Stiles knew that Derek knew he was standing there but he kept silent a bit longer as he watched the two of them. 

After a while Stiles went inside and joined them. 

“Claudia get on the bus ok?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah she’s good. What are you two up to?”

“We’re playing with blocks but I need to start working soon so you’ll have to take him in a bit.”

“Yeah I can do that,” Stiles responded, still smiling at Derek. 

“Okay why are you smiling like that?”

“No reason.”

“There is a reason Stiles, so spill.”

“It’s just – you bought me candy.”

“Oh yeah. Did she give it to you this morning?”

“Yeah she did. I love you so much Der.”

“I love you too.”

“No I don’t think you understand. You’re perfect Derek. You knew I’d want the candy so you went out and got me an entire bag of them. You really love me don’t you?”

“Considering we’ve been together since you were 19 and we have 2 kids, yeah I’d say it’s safe to say I love you.”

“I know. I don’t know how to explain it I guess. But it’s all the little things that you do. And I just- I love you so much Derek. It’s been 15 years but I still don’t know how I got so lucky with you.”

“You love me because I bought you candy?”

“Among other things but yeah. Because you bought me candy.”

Stiles knew Derek just didn’t understand his thoughts but that was ok. Stiles got up, taking Shawn with him. 

“Okay bye Papa, you need to get started on your writing for the day. Lil man and I will be downstairs watching movies.”

Stiles dropped a kiss on Derek’s forehead before heading back downstairs. 

“Shawn, you’re one lucky kid. You have the best Papa in the world I hope you never forget it.”

Shawn smiled and burped in Stiles face as response. 

“Tell me bout it kid,” Stiles laughed before grabbing his new bag of Reese’s and settling on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
